fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 43
right Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1733. Adamaris knoopte het touw vast aan de grootste tak van de boom waarna ze alles opspande en ook de kruin inglipte. Ze wou immers niet gezien worden door wat dan ook aangezien ze een val had opgezet om moeilijk te vangen dieren af te kunnen leveren aan de keukens. Naito was nog steeds niet terug, maar Adamaris had geen echte band met hem en dus vond ze dat niet erg. Het enige wat de situatie met zich meebracht, was de eenzaamheid van Cornelius, die Orabelle zo goed en zo kwaad als het kon probeerde te verlichten. Zodra Naito terug kwam, hopelijk met Katrina, Suproso en Sutero, zouden ze een nieuw feest gooien in de balzaal en dus zou dat weer een hoop eten met zich meebrengen. Adamaris had aangeboden om dieren te vangen in het dennenbos, maar wist nog niet of die opdracht wel zo makkelijk zou blijken als ze had ingeschat. Toen ze nog in de wildernis overleefde had ze soms dagenlang zonder voedsel gezeten. De spullen die ze bij zich droeg had ze gestolen uit haar ouderlijk huis toen ze zeker wist dat haar ouders op zakenreis waren, in de lente. De muziekdoos had ze overgekocht van een verzamelaar met behulp van het vlees van de dieren die ze had gevangen, maar zo hadden haar ouders haar locatie gepind sinds ze een poosje in een weiland naast het dorp van de verzamelaar had gewoond. Daar had ze de brieven gekregen die Naito had ontdekt. Ze had ze nooit gelezen. Ze werd uit haar overpeinzingen gesleurd toen er een snoerend geluid klonk, gevolgd door een bons. Gauw keek ze omlaag, maar ze hoorde al gevloek en wist zo al dat er alsinds geen dier in was terechtgekomen. 'Verdomde idioten,' morrelde ze toen ze Akira in de val zag liggen. Acair stond er naast en probeerde hem er uit te trekken, al lukte dat niet goed. Blijkbaar waren ze aan het kibbelen geweest en als gevolg had hij hem er in geduwd. 'Hé!' riep ze kwaad terwijl ze op de tak ging zitten waaraan de val vast had gezeten.'Debielen! Ik zit hier al twee uur te wachten!' Hun gekibbel moest wel de reden geweest zijn waarom er nog geen dier in haar val was terecht gekomen. Ze hadden alles in de wijde omgeving sowieso weggejaagd. 'Sorry!' zei Akira schuldbewust, maar Adamaris staarde Acair vernietigend aan.'Ik weet dat je je broer er in hebt geduwd.' 'Nou en? De keukens komen wel aan hun voedsel, of jij nu mee helpt of niet,' zei Acair bits terug. Adamaris landde lichtvoetig met een zachte bons op de bosgrond en ging met gekruiste armen voor de Ala staan.'In tegenstelling tot jullie heb ik wel behoefte aan het danken van degenen die me onderdak bieden. Dus als je nog iets anders te doen hebt buiten alle dieren wegjagen en je broer pesten, doe het dan nu en maak dat je wegkomt.' Acairs ogen vernauwden zich en hij trok zijn neus op.'Ik heb inderdaad nog iets te doen,' en vervolgens gaf hij haar een slag in haar gezicht. Adamaris hoorde een akelig geknars in haar jukbeen en voelde het bloed zich onderhuids verspreiden, maar weigerde om naar achteren te springen of zwakheid te tonen waar deze dwaas bij was. Ze hoorde hoe Akira een kreetje slaakte en zijn broer sloeg met de vlakke hand.'We zijn niet meer in het Hemelrijk! Je kunt niet meer slaan wie je wilt! Zeker geen meisjes!' riep hij kwaad. 'Natuurlijk wel, hier wordt ik er zelfs niet voor gestraft,' zei Acair snugger. Net voor hij zijn zin afmaakte gooide Adamaris haar been omhoog en schopte ze hem recht tussen de benen. Akira staarde haar geschokt aan maar Adamaris maakte ook een vulgair gebaar naar hem voor ze wegbeende. 'Er is geen verschil in gezichtssterkte bij jongens of meisjes! Doe niet alsof dat wel zo is.' snauwde ze nog naar hem. Toen ze die avond terug in het kasteel zat merkte ze dat Acair haar aanstaarde bij het avondeten, maar ze deed alsof hij lucht was en Akira was zelfs nergens te bekennen. Adamaris ging al gauw na het dessert naar haar kamer en gaf de kamerplanten water terwijl Rosanna opkeek van het boek dat ze las. 'Je tafel is slordig, kun je hem opruimen?' vroeg ze afwezig. 'Al goed,' zei Adamaris met een zucht terwijl ze zich op haar stoel zette en een stapeltje maakte van al het rondslingerende papier.'Ik heb Darren en Gabe al een tijdje niet meer gezien,' zei ze dan terwijl Cianthe kauwde op een prop kladpapier. Rosanna haalde haar schouders op.'Zullen wel op een missie zijn.' Het jongere meisje snoof even en toen ze klaar was met het opruimen van haar bureau deed ze een katoenen nachthemd aan dat tot vlak boven haar knie eindigde. Het had geen mouwen, maar dat was niet erg aangezien het zomer was. Desondanks zou de herfst zich al gauw aankondigen. Nu was het nog middenin een van de warmere zomers die het rijk kende, maar over enkele maanden zou het eindigen en zouden de bomen hun bladeren loslaten. Adamaris had de mooiste herfst meegemaakt toen ze alleen leefde, in de wildernis, en de enige levende wezens die ze tegenkwam insecten en bosdieren waren. Omdat het die nacht weer zwoel zou worden opende ze alvast een raam en ging ze naar de woonzaal voor een beetje gezelschap. Halfweg door de gang verstarde ze toen ze zich realiseerde dat alleen haar vrienden, Adriels groepje en Mica over haar protheses wisten en ze wou het nu ook weer niet aan het halve huis bekendmaken. Vooral niet die afschuwelijke Acair. Ze trok haar gewoonlijke zwarte kousen aan over haar arm en been. Het leken meer op erg nauwsluitende beenwarmers, sinds er geen voeten of handschoenen aan vastzaten, wat ook niet nodig was omdat Adamaris' voet en hand wel weer uit haar eigen huid bestonden. Gedeeltelijk. Eenmaal terug in de woonzaal keek Adamaris wie er allemaal was. Cyramelia zat in een sofa, hoewel vrij ongemakkelijk rechtop. Naast haar zaten Orabelle en Gabe te kaarten terwijl Adriel, Darren en Kico overlegden aan de tafel met Akira en Acair naast zich. De twee Ala keken zwijgend op toen Adamaris binnenkwam, hun zilvergrijze haren gloeiend in het gedimde licht van de kroonluchter terwijl hun bruine ogen roodgoud oplichtten. Cyramelia's blik bleef op Adamaris rusten toen het andere meisje naar haar toe kwam lopen. 'Weet jij waarom we andere Gevallen Engelen of rassen zoals Akira en Acair moeten zoeken die misbruikt zijn door het Hemelrijk?' vroeg ze terwijl ze naast de witblonde engel ging zitten. 'Adriel wil nog niet veel loslaten. Ik denk dat ze het Hemelrijk ten val wil brengen.' 'Is dat niet heel ambitieus?' 'Misschien wel, maar uiteindelijk moeten we gewoon met genoeg zijn om het klaar te spelen. Dan is alles wat we nodig hebben een goed stel hersenen en daarmee zal Carlo al helpen. Darren en Gabe zijn goed in aanvalsstrategieën en Adriel is leidinggevend.' 'Dus wij zijn de pionnen?' zei Orabelle met een lichte zweem van minachting in haar stem. 'Dat is wel heel cru, Orabelle,' zei Cyramelia zachtjes. 'Werken we met meerdere soorten soldaten, dan?' vroeg Adamaris,'Of zijn we gewoon allemaal vechters? De helft heeft nog nooit getraind, volgens mij wordt het daar tijd voor.' 'Adriel heeft ons dan ook gewoon opgeschept samen met jou, omdat je haar zus bent. We hebben geen nut in deze oorlog.' 'Jij zou bij een medisch team gaan, Orabelle,' zei Cyramelia,'want je kunt wonden hechten.' 'En ik dan?' vroeg Adamaris. 'Jij kunt zowel als schutter, verdediger of aanvaller van dichtbij helpen omdat jij wel gevechtstraining hebt gehad. En je hebt in het wild geleefd dus dan ben je wel taai genoeg.' 'Heeft Adriel je les gegeven?' vroeg Rosanna, die op een sofa naast ze kwam zitten, confronterend. Cianthe de vuurdraak ging naast haar zitten. Tot Adamaris' verrassing was het huishouden heel kalmpjes omgegaan met de komst van de draak, maar Adriel zou wel besloten hebben dat Cianthe een handig schaakstuk zou zijn in de opkomende oorlog. 'We zijn er wel nog helemaal niet,' vervolgde Cyramelia.'Wanneer we Naito's broers en zus hebben trainen we alle familieleden, dus ook Grace, Valerie, Carlo, ga zo maar door.' 'Tsh, ik ben plots blij dat mijn zus dood is,' zei Adamaris bitter.'Waaruit denk je zelfs maar dat ze hun broers en zussen gaan opofferen in een oorlog waar ze niets mee te maken hebben?' Cyramelia zweeg en staarde Adamaris aan.'Wanneer ze zien wat het Hemelrijk doet, zullen ze niet aarzelen.' 'Grace moet dan wel in het medische team. Ze kan niet vechten en is te zwak om het te leren,' zei Orabelle een beetje kwaad. 'Waarom plannen jullie al voor een oorlog die nog maandenlang zal stilliggen?' vroeg Gabe terwijl hij zijn kaarten samen veegde en terug in een pakje schudde.'Iedereen krijgt gevechtstraining.' 'Van wie?' vroeg Rosanna. Gabe's mond opende zich in een brede, ietwat demonische glimlach. Adamaris bleek steeds te vergeten dat hij half demon was, door zijn engelachtige uiterlijk en zijn ronde kinderogen. Gabe was eeuwenoud. 'Mij.' Adamaris staarde omhoog naar het plafond en de zilveren spikkels die erover bezaaid lagen als lichtpuntjes op een donkere sterrenhemel. De schaduw van de dennen en de berken werd afgedrukt door de glas-in-loodramen van het balkon en wierp een vreemd patroon op de muren. Ze stond op, trok een legging en een te grote trui aan die ze had gepikt van Mica toen ze enkele dagen voorheen waren gaan varen. Het was een gebreide trui, dus hij kietelde wat, maar hij was wel erg warm. Al bijtend op haar toch al te korte nagels stapte ze de gang in, waarna ze gauw naar de voordeuren rende om de buitenlucht op te zoeken. Ze glipte er door de kier van de deur heen en zodra ze buiten stond werd ze bijna omvergegooid door de sterke wind. Tot haar verrassing zag ze Cyramelia ook buiten zitten. Het Engelenmeisje zat neer op een grote kei, de vage restanten van haar Engelenmagie blauw oplichtend in haar hand terwijl ze hem probeerde uit te oefenen op een paar bladeren van de berken die tot op het eiland waren gewaaid. 'Adamaris!' zei ze toen ze het andere meisje zag staan. Ze liep naar haar toe en glimlachte breed.'Wat doe jij nog op zo laat?' 'Ach, geen idee, ik kon niet slapen zeker?' Ze negeerde de smaak van bloed in haar mond en het gevoel van nattigheid bij haar nagels.'Cyramelia, wat wil Adriel echt?' Cyramelia's mooie ogen glansden en schitterden in het maanlicht als duizenden sterrenhemels, voor eeuwig gevangen in die glazen blik die nooit meer de wolken van het Hemelrijk zou zien. 'Beloof je dat je het aan niemand door zult vertellen?' 'Beloofd,' zei Adamaris. De woorden die hierna over Cyramelia's lippen kwamen zou Adamaris nooit volledig kunnen bevatten. Ze wou dat het leugens waren, al kon Cyramelia niet liegen, en het geheim zou bewaard blijven tot Adriel eindelijk haar doel bereikte. Maar het was een echt doel. Adamaris begreep plots alles wat Adriel tot nu toe had gedaan, de moeite, de orde, de leiding over alle Gevallen Engelen, kinderen, halfdemonen en andere wezens die ze in de loop van deze reis zouden opvangen. Maar ze zou haar niet stoppen, want het was goed. Het was goed. 'Dankje,' zei ze tegen Cyramelia terwijl ze haar omhelsde.'Je vertrouwen in me is kostbaar.' Plots voelde ze een warme hitte tegen haar rechterhand, waar Cyramelia's vleugel zich bevond. Natheid sijpelde tussen haar vingers door. Dik, heet een donker. Ze trok haar hand terug, hart bonzend in haar keel, en keek naar het donkere, zilverachtige Engelenbloed. Toen verloor Cyramelia haar evenwicht. Adamaris hield haar val tegen en greep haar vast terwijl ze op de grond knielde.'Cyramelia?!' Ze trok de mantel van het meisje af en de spreuk die haar vleugel verborg verdween als mist in de zon. Haar vleugel. Haar prachtige vleugel was helemaal stuk. Er hingen slechts enkele kristalachtige veertjes meer aan, en de vlezige gedeelten waren bedekt in schrammen en blauwe plekken, alsof het vlees gestaag wegrotte. Bloed kwam uit de plek waar haar vleugel vast zat aan haar schouderblad. 'Sorry. Ik wou niet dat je het zag, maar het doet te veel pijn,' prevelde Cyramelia terwijl ze haar armen op Adamaris' schouders legde.'Ik ben blootgesteld aan te veel demonenmagie, en slechte energie. Mijn geboorteveer...' Ze nam met bevende vingers de ketting vast die om haar hals zat waarvan de hanger waaraan haar eerste veer ooit hing verstopt zat achter haar shirt. Het pluimpje was verandert in as. Alleen de steeltjes waren nog over, en het poeder waarin het kristalachtige pluis van de veren was verandert bedekte haar sleutelbeen door het wrijven. 'Adriel vermoordde haar vijanden door hun geboorteveer te vernietigen. Het is de beste manier om een Engel te doden. Als mijn lichaam niet sterk genoeg is om het tegen te gaan, iets dat alleen Engelen met elitebloed zoals ik en Adriel kunnen, ga ik dood. Vertel het aan niemand. Ik moet het alleen doen.' Adamaris voelde de tranen in haar ogen, maar knikte toch terwijl ze iets doorslikte. Ze wist niet wat. Misschien zou ze het nooit weten. 'Zal ik het bloeden stelpen?' fluisterde ze. Cyramelia knikte en Adamaris hielp haar met rechtstaan, wat gelukkig nog prima lukte. 'Ik moet het aan Rosanna vertellen. Anders kun je nergens heen. Ze is mijn kamergenoot, daar alleen kan ik je helpen.' Cyramelia zuchtte lang en diep.'Help me dan tenminste als er vragen worden gesteld. Ik kan niet liegen.' Adamaris knikte. De twee meisjes vonden hun weg naar de kamer van Adamaris en Rosanna en daar zette Adamaris Cyramelia op haar bed neer terwijl ze de situatie aan een half slaperige Rosanna uitlegde. Die ging er kalm mee overweg en even later was Cyramelia's vleugel gewikkeld in verband. 'Voor iemand met zo weinig woorden werk je je wel vlug in de nesten, hm?' zei Rosanna in een poging het ijs te breken, al kon Adamaris haar stem horen beven. 'Als dat je begrip is van problemen kom ik er best goed vanaf, aangezien ik mijn mond niet kan houden,' zei ze glimlachend.'Slaap je vanavond bij ons? Er ligt een slaapzak in de kast, en we hebben een reserve matras onder onze bedden. Cyramelia knikte.'Oké.' De stilte was erg pijnlijk. Mica hield haar kleinere hand vast, die sowieso al op die van een pop leek, zelfs bij andere leeftijdsgenoten. Hij was bedekt met littekens, maar die van Mica ook, dus Adamaris vond het niet erg. Ze was 14 jaar oud. Hoe oud zou hij zijn? Even oud? 15? Waar breng je me naar toe?' vroeg ze.'' ''"Ergens waar ze je nooit zullen vinden. Adamaris zweeg. Die gedachte leek haar wel fijn. Al was het in de hoogste bergketen, ze zou er blijven, al was het alleen maar uit dank voor de redding. Ze keek naar hem op. Het licht van de maan verblindde haar bijna, zo fel voelde het na de maanden in duisternis. Maar zijn smaragdgroene ogen zouden haar nooit pijn doen. In een bos was er schaduw. Donkere stilte, warme zon die op het mos scheen en lichtbundels tussen de bladeren maakte. Zijn ogen deden haar denken aan zo'n bos. Haar haren waren uitgegroeid. Zolang ze zich herinnerde waren ze altijd kort geweest, zodat ze zich niet zou ergeren aan de rare kleuren die haar beeld uit evenwicht brachten. Ook haar pony was langer geworden, al veegde ze die nu gewoon naar achteren. Door de koude was haar haar nog schoon gebleven, alsof het werd ingevroren, al wist ze niet hoe. 'Mica. Heb je familie?' vroeg ze zachtjes. "Ik heb een zus,' zei hij,'en ouders, maar hen zie ik nooit. Ze bleven een poosje wandelen. Ver. Heel ver, naar het noordwesten. Toen was er een bos. Het strekte zich uit voor zover het oog reikte en daar nam Mica afscheid van haar, bij het bos waar ze de komende 4 jaar van haar leven zou spenderen. Ze hoopte dat het bos even groen zou worden als zijn ogen in de zomer. '' Hoofdstuk 42 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 44'' Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right